1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to topical formulations used for treating allergic and inflammatory diseases. More particularly, the present invention relates to formulations of olopatadine and their use for treating and/or preventing allergic or inflammatory disorders of the eye and nose.
2. Description of the Related Art
As taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,865 and 4,923,892, both assigned to Burroughs Wellcome Co. (“the Burroughs Wellcome Patents”), certain carboxylic acid derivatives of doxepin, including olopatadine (chemical name: Z-11-(3-dimethylaminopropylidene)-6,11-dihydrodibenz[b,e]oxepine-2-acetic acid), have antihistamine and antiasthmatic activity. These two patents classify the carboxylic acid derivatives of doxepin as mast cell stabilizers with antihistaminic action because they are believed to inhibit the release of autacoids (i.e., histamine, serotonin, and the like) from mast cells and to inhibit directly histamine's effects on target tissues. The Burroughs Wellcome Patents teach various pharmaceutical formulations containing the carboxylic acid derivatives of doxepin, including nasal spray and ophthalmic formulations. See, for example, Col. 7, lines 7-26, and Examples 8 (H) and 8 (I) of the '865 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,863, assigned to Kyowa Hakko Kogyo Co., Ltd., (“the Kyowa patent”), teaches that acetic acid derivatives of doxepin and, in particular, olopatadine, have anti-allergic and anti-inflammatory activity. Olopatadine is the cis form of the compound having the formula:
Medicament forms taught by the Kyowa patent for the acetic acid derivatives of doxepin include a wide range of acceptable carriers; however, only oral and injection administration forms are mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,805, assigned to Alcon Laboratories, Inc. and Kyowa Hakko Kogyo Co., Ltd., teaches topical ophthalmic formulations containing olopatadine for treating allergic eye diseases. According to the '805 patent, the topical formulations may be solutions, suspensions or gels. The formulations contain olopatadine, an isotonic agent, and “if required, a preservative, a buffering agent, a stabilizer, a viscous vehicle and the like.” See Col. 6, lines 30-43. “[P]olyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyacrylic acid or the like” are mentioned as the viscous vehicle. See Col. 6, lines 55-57.
PATANOL® (olopatadine hydrochloride ophthalmic solution) 0.1% is currently the only commercially available olopatadine product for ophthalmic use. According to its labelling information, it contains olopatadine hydrochloride equivalent to 0.1% olopatadine, 0.01% benzalkonium chloride, and unspecified amounts of sodium chloride, dibasic sodium phosphate, hydrochloric acid and/or sodium hydroxide (to adjust pH) and purified water. It does not contain polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyacrylic acid or any other polymeric ingredient.
Topical olopatadine formulations that have prolonged therapeutic activity and are effective as products for treating allergic or inflammatory conditions in the eye and nose are desirable. Topical olopatadine formulations that are effective as once-a-day products for treating allergic conditions in the eye are desirable.